Un recuerdo del futuro
by Wandering Wing
Summary: En homenaje a mi amiga Tsubaki2345. Eran tres místicos, una llama, una búfalo y un poni terrestre sin Cutie Mark; pero sus ojos habían visto todo lo interesante que hubo por ver.


**Para Tsubaki2345, mi mejor amiga y hermana en el alma, para que no deje de iluminar este Mundo con sus ideas.**

* * *

**UN RECUERDO DEL FUTURO  
**

Mientras las nubes se baten en duelo lluvioso. Ahí puede verse Canterlot grisáceo por el vapor de varios ríos y arroyos. El mármol parece llorar ante los embates del viento y el agua. Pero las torres se alzan desafiantes. Canterlot, la Ciudad de los Castillos, levantada hace tres mil once años por los Reyes Alicornios de Equestria. Hubo quién decía que en aquella ciudad la lluvia caía con más ganas que en otras partes del país.

Ahí dentro duermen los invitados. Venidos de Sinfonía: la Princesa Laya de la Casa Lupercal; Rock Black, su guardián; los hermanos Silver Wind y Ice Wind; los hermanos Fall Leaf, Sunny Day y Goldmoon; los hermanos Rain Twist y Spring Flower. Llegaron en la mañana, de visita, y al día siguiente irán a Ponyville a hacer las cosas sin magia, como los ponis normales hacen.

Ahora llueve y ellos duermen.

Pero, bajo los árboles, alguien espera. Mejor dicho, son varios sujetos que aguardan.

Una llama macho de lana blanca amarillenta contempla las murallas con sus ojos negros. A su lado, una hembra búfalo con plumas de halcón entre los cabellos, de color marrón anaranjado y ojos morenos. A su otro lado, un poni terrestre menor en tamaño que un poni normal, de color castaño, ojos grises y crin color chocolate, sin Cutie Mark en su costado.

—La Magia de Sinfonía se parece demasiado a la Magia X de los madhen —dice el poni refiriéndose a los sinfonianos.

—Ellos descienden de los madhen, Aldebarán —dice la búfalo.

—No es tan así, Windheart. Mejor dicho, tanto los madhen como los Primeros Ponis descienden de los sinfonianos —explica el llamo.

—Qué sabio eres, Huáscar —dice Windheart la búfalo con una sonrisa. La lluvia cae con fuerza, pero a ellos tres no los toca el agua. Huáscar la llama se ríe un poco. Es el más alto de los tres, pero se apoya en una larga vara de lapislázuli.

—Yo estuve aquí cuando llegaron los Primeros Ponis. Desembarcaron en los que hoy es Manehattan, y se llevaron bien con los grifos y las gárgolas, ocupando los territorios del Norte. Yo estuve ahí cuando Krahut el Cacique huyó con la Sacerdotisa Atalaya mientras Pegasópolis temblaba. Yo estaba ahí cuando los madhen llegaron en sus barcos y masacraron a grifos y gárgolas. Yo cerré los ojos de Lissana cuando exhaló su último aliento, en el Bosque Everfree.

Habla sin orgullo en su voz. Cada palabra forma símbolos con el vaho de su aliento.

—Eso es mucho, Huáscar. Los eventos más importantes fueron vistos por tus ojos de kallawaya —dice Windheart con una sonrisa. Cuando ella sonríe pareciera que resplandeciera de vida.

—No es nada, amiga. Tú trajiste al mundo a las Ocho Reinas de los ponis y los Mearas; sangre de los Primeros Ponis durante esos años anteriores a la Herejía de Horus Lupercal, cuando todos los Manantes éramos libres de practicar nuestro arte y llevar la Vieja Sangre en las venas no era una vergüenza. Tú estuviste ahí cuando Naveed y Nasira llevaron a los lobos grises al desierto y cantaste las canciones de la tierra cuando la progenie de Fera y Rumen alzó el vuelo.

Ella sonríe con más intensidad, y se ruboriza un poco. Aldebarán el poni, sin embargo, bufa molesto.

—¿Y de qué sirve recordar todo eso? Vale, todo lo que hizo Huáscar fue genial. Pero ni han aparecido los Warchief que la semilla de Krahut dejó, ni ha habido otro Enlace desde Atalaya Ishbala. Ya no queda ni una sola gárgola, los grifos agonizan en el Norte Helado; y casi sólo quedan descendientes de ponis madhen: los únicos con sangre de los Primeros Ponis son los pegasos Wing y los ponis de las Islas —Aldebarán deja salir un largo silencio; sus ojos parecen los ojos de un canino—. Vale, nuestras Ocho Reinas han renacido, pero desconocen que poseen la Vieja Sangre, no recuerdan nada de su vida pasada y no creo que se atrevan a emprender el Viejo Viaje del Manante —el pequeño poni suspira, y a medida que el aliento sale de su boca, su hocico se alarga hasta volverse el hocico lleno de dientes de un lobo— ¿Cómo esperas vencer? El Tridente es más fuerte que nunca, en el norte corren los Caminantes Blancos, y desde el fondo del Gran Océano los alicornios están despertando.

Después de su largo discurso viene un silencio, sólo interrumpido por el tambor del agua.

—¡Eres muy negativo! —se queja Windheart. Huáscar, sin embargo sonríe.

—Hermano Brujo —comienza a decir con calma— tienes razón en sentirte desanimado. Pero recuerda que ahora hay esperanza. No seremos derrotados como hace cinco mil años. Porque nuestras Ocho Reinas despertarán su Vieja Sangre para emprender el Viejo Viaje. Seis de ellas están en Ponyville y las otras dos llegarán pronto —la llama sonríe; parece un paraíso en el desierto—. Y te equivocas, los Warchief Wing han aparecido, y también ha nacido el nuevo Enlace, y muchos bravos guerreros descendientes de Primeros Ponis han podido dominar el Modo Ancestral y sus variantes. Ah, y aún queda una solitaria gárgola, en Ponyville —su sonrisa se hace más grande—. Y como si fuera poco, en Canterlot, aquella ciudad que trajo nuestra ruina, hoy está durmiendo nuestros ases bajo la manga.

Aquello capta la atención de sus amigos. Ahora hay un lobo gigantesco en el lugar donde estaba Aldebarán. Y el pelaje de Windheart parece bailar como la hierba del páramo con el soplido del viento.

—¿Hablas de los sinfonianos? Si les quitas su magia no son nada —ladra el lobo con una voz muy parecida a la de Aldebarán.

—No estés tan seguro —dice la llama—. Los ponis de Sinfonía tienen sangre de los Primeros Ponis, quienes derrotaron dos veces a Caos, la Gran Madre del Pueblo Mágico. Desde su continente hicieron el viaje hacia acá, con Lissana a bordo después de dejar en Sinfonía a los hijos de Horus. De la sangre de ellos nacieron Krahut y Atalaya.

—No más falta que digas que el propio Irgar era de Sinfonía, y que fueron ellos quienes regaron el Árbol de las Eras donde aparecen los rostros dulces de Dana —susurra el lobo—. Si tanto te gustan los sinfonianos, ¿Por qué no te vas allá y te casas con una de ellos?

La llama se ríe. Su risa es agradable, como maíz desgranándose.

—Aldebarán, no entiendes. Amo esta tierra y cada cosa que hubo sobre ella. Nada podrá compararse nunca a aquel día cuando los gamos, corzos y Thel Akai hicieron una ronda de flores y sus cantos hicieron germinar el Árbol en honor a Nuestra Madre Dana. Pero tú Aldebarán no entiendes lo que te quiero decir. Ellos son exploradores. Ellos pueden encontrar lo que está y no sabemos.

Windheart lo mira con admiración.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿En qué estás pensando ahora? Siempre aciertas en tus planes, Huácar. Tuviste razón cuando decías que aquel pequeño wyvern crecería para convertirse en Rumen, el padre de los _uyarta_. Fue tu oratoria lo que unió a los Seis reinos contra el poder oscuro de Canterlot; y anduviste por las montañas repartiendo esperanza cuando era en Equestria Discord Sirkû-Ikkaratinmoi. Fuiste tú quien trató de adverarles a los inconscientes ponis la creación de Nightmare Moon. Así que dime ¿Qué cosa estás planeando ahora?

Durante el tiempo de tres aleteos de falena el tiempo alrededor de ellos se detiene.

—Windheart, la verdad es que planeo... muchas cosas. Verás, necesitamos a alguien que busque las Luces del Norte, y otros que puedan hallar las Dos Reinas que faltan. Y alguno que piense reunir los Corazones del Mundo.

Sus palabras hieren la noche como cuchillos. De la sorpresa a Windheart le sale un torbellino de hojas por las orejas. El lobo pierde forma y en un segundo es cualquier cosa menos un lobo.

Cae un trueno como queriendo subrayar sus palabras. Un lobo aúlla.


End file.
